Simple Words, Volume 1
by slwmtiondaylite1
Summary: An ongoing series of unconnected drabbles exploring Spock, Uhura and their relationship.
1. A Simple Word

**A Simple Word  
**by SlwMtionDaylite

**Disclaimer:** Unfortunately, I own nothing. Paramount, et al. own all. I really wish they would let me borrow Spock for a while though.  
**Rating:** G  
**Genre:** Romance  
**Pairing: **Spock/Uhura  
**Word Count: **~113

**Summary: **It was a simple word. And yet, when used in a certain manner, in a certain tone, it could be laden with meaning.

_Written for the Spock/Uhura Prompt: "Stay" over at the Spock_Uhura LJ community._

* * *

"Stay."

By definition, it meant to spend a length time in a place, in a situation, or with a person or group. It was a simple word. A common word. And yet, when used in a certain manner, in a certain tone, it could be laden with meaning.

Both of them stood before the open door. Neither moved. Neither spoke. They regarded one another.

The single uttered word stood in between them. Hanging.

Her eyes sought his. Questioning. _Why?_

"Stay," he repeated quietly, carefully.

His voice was without inflection. His eyes, however, spoke volumes. _Stay with me._

She smiled softly and set her bag back on the floor.

And the door slid closed.

**END**


	2. Appearance

**Appearance  
**by SlwMtionDaylite

**Disclaimer:** Unfortunately, I own nothing. Paramount, et al. own all. I really wish they would let me borrow Spock for a while though.  
**Rating:** G  
**Pairing: **Spock/Uhura  
**Word Count: ~**250

**Summary: **What about his appearance did Nyota find so appealing?

_Written for the Spock/Uhura Prompt: Mirror over at the Spock_Uhura LJ community._

* * *

Spock stared at his reflection. He rarely gave much thought to his appearance. That sort of behavior was unbecoming of a Vulcan. Physical appearance was secondary to the prowess of the mind. It was illogical to place such importance on physical appearance.

But he knew humans placed great importance on their appearances. And the appearances of others.

Which brought him to where he was now, pondering his reflection in the mirror.

What about his appearance did Nyota find so appealing?

He knew she found him physically attractive. She told him many times that she did. He did not know her to lie to him.

But he found himself perplexed. He was well aware that his appearance was more often than not off-putting for humans.

His eyebrows were austere, angling sharply. His ears were alien to humans, ending in points. And from what he understood, the traditional haircut he favored was often a source of amusement for humans, as well.

Still unable to discern was Nyota saw, he turned his head to the side and then to the other side.

"What are you doing?" he heard her ask, mirth coloring her voice.

He spun around to face her, determined to not let her know that she surprised him, "I am merely trying to ascertain what it is about my appearance you find appealing."

She smiled widely and approached him, running her hands up his chest, across his shoulders, and eventually cupping his face. She brushed her lips across his.

"Your eyes."

**END**


	3. Pointed Pleasure

**Pointed Pleasure  
**by SlwMtionDaylite

**Disclaimer:** Unfortunately, I own nothing. Paramount, et al. own all. I really wish they would let me borrow Spock for a while though.  
**Rating:** T ?  
**Genre:** Romance  
**Pairing: **Spock/Uhura  
**Word Count: **110

**Summary: **He sighed blissfully. He had not intended to.

_Written for the Spock/Uhura Prompt: Ears over at the Spock_Uhura LJ community._

* * *

His eyes slid close. He refrained from releasing a sigh of pleasure. That would be unbecoming of a Vulcan.

He allowed his head to fall to the side as she continued her ministrations.

He could not discern what sort of pleasure she derived from her actions but he appreciated it nonetheless.

He sighed blissfully.

He had not intended to.

He found himself intertwining his fingers through her hair as her lips danced across his skin. As she took his flesh between her lips.

"Nyota," he whispered.

He could hear her smile in her voice, "Who knew that Vulcan ears were so erogenous."

Without responding, he pulled her into a kiss.

**END**


	4. Disdained Frames

**Disdained Frames  
**by SlwMtionDaylite

**Disclaimer:** Unfortunately, I own nothing. Paramount, et al. own all. I really wish they would let me borrow Spock for a while though.  
**Rating:** G  
**Genre:** Fluff  
**Pairing: **Spock/Uhura (implied)  
**Word Count: **~490  
**Spoilers: **Pre-_Star Trek XI_

**Summary: **He eyed the offending frames with something akin to disdain.

_Written for the Spock/Uhura Prompt: Author's Choice - Glasses over at the Spock_Uhura LJ community._

* * *

Spock sat back in his chair, pushing back the latest student's PADD to be graded. His eyes slid closed as he tried to relax them from the strain.

Opening his eyes, he eyed the offending frames lying on his desk with something akin to disdain.

He abhorred wearing them.

His eyesight was one thing his Vulcan blood failed him.

He has always been told that he had his mother's eyes.

In more ways than one, it seemed.

Spock knew that _logically _he should wear the glasses. They would help prevent eyestrain as he read the small font reports were often written in.

It was illogical to allow himself to get a headache when he had the means to prevent such a thing.

He released the smallest of sighs, a sigh of defeat, as he looked at the spectacles gracing the top of desk. It was illogical to think of them as taunting him, because, after all, they were inanimate, but that thought still flitted across his mind as he reached for them.

A quick glance at his door insured that he was alone.

He slipped them on.

And picked up the PADD again, bringing it up to read.

He was begrudged to admit, even if only to himself, that the glasses made it much easier.

Exactly ten minutes and forty-three seconds later, he was interrupted from his grading by Cadet Uhura's hearty greeting as she entered the office.

"Good day, Cadet Uhura," he responded, not looking up from the PADD.

He heard her place her things on the floor next to her desk, though it was more of a table, set against the west wall, while his was placed near the south, looking north to the door.

"Are you wearing glasses?"

The question caught him off guard as he had forgotten the frames resting on the bridge of his nose.

He looked up at her, removing the glasses from his nose and tossing them on the desk, "Indeed, I was."

"I didn't realize Vulcans needed glasses," she said.

"Typically, they do not."

She just stared at him, questioningly, silently asking him to continue.

He did. "It seems I suffer from a mild case of hyperopia, which I attribute to my mother's human genes." During this, his eyes drifted back down to the offending frames.

She smiled, "You don't like wearing them."

"I neither like nor dislike wearing them."

Uhura rolled her eyes, smiling widely. "If you say so, Commander."

She stood up and picked the frames up. Leaning over his desk, she placed them back on his face, "Personally? I think they suit you."

"Suit me, Nyota?"

She grinned almost shyly, "I think you look hot in them."

His eyebrows shot up to his hairline, as she returned to her work without another word. He was aware of the meaning of that particular human idiom.

He decided he shall endeavor to wear them again in her presence.

**END**


	5. Experimental Osculation

**Experimental Osculation  
**by SlwMtionDaylite

**Disclaimer:** Unfortunately, I own nothing. Paramount, et al. own all. I really wish they would let me borrow Spock for a while though.  
**Rating:** PG  
**Genre:** Romance  
**Pairing: **Spock/Uhura  
**Word Count: **500  
**Summary: **I admit that I was somewhat surprised. "You mean, you've never kissed anyone before?"

_Written for the Spock/Uhura LJ Community Prompt: "I never did this before."_

* * *

"I must admit that I do not understand the appeal of osculation, though humans seem to place a great deal of emphasis on the act."

I could not contain a smile. This was a conversation I had never expected to have with Spock, though, secretly, I had always dreamed it.

"I have never participated in the act."

I admit that I was somewhat surprised. "You mean, you've never kissed anyone before?"

"Indeed."

I smiled at him, "Then it would be illogical to form an opinion on something of which you have no knowledge, would it not?"

He seemed to contemplate this. "I believe you are correct, Lieutenant."

I walked closer to him, "Perhaps conducting an experiment would be the wisest course of action."

He cleared his throat and I'm pretty sure I saw his eyes dart over to the door of his office.

It was closed.

I had closed it when I entered.

"Perhaps you are correct," he eventually said, hands clasped behind his back.

"If you are in need of a partner, I would be willing to submit myself to your experimental endeavors." I admit that I am somewhat surprised by my own actions. I've never been this forward with him or anyone.

"Partner?" Wow, I believe I heard Spock ask his first stupid question.

"Of course. You couldn't possibly hope to complete this experiment on your own. You need a partner."

He looked away from my face to stare at the wall behind me. I knew I was getting to him. It was exhilarating.

I placed my hands on either side of his face. I knew that was a risk, as he was Vulcan and therefore a touch telepath. His sudden intake of breath told me he felt something. But he didn't pull away.

I took this to be a good sign.

His eyes slid close and his forehead fell forward to rest upon mine. "Lieutenant Uhura. Nyota. I do not believe this is appropriate behavior between a professor and his student."

"Nonsense. We're just two scientists conducting an experiment." I didn't allow him to answer me before my lips were on his.

He stilled instantly, unsure. I didn't allow this to deter me. I've wanted this for a while.

Soon, I felt his hands drift forward from behind his back to rest on my hips. He hesitantly parted his lips to mine, joining in the kiss.

I deepened the kiss and felt his hands on my hips tighten, pulling me closer.

I moaned into his mouth and before I knew it, he had taken control of the kiss. Suddenly, his confidence was in place and he was kissing me back ardently. One hand slid from my hip to the nape of my neck, pulling my mouth closer to his.

Eventually we were forced to part when oxygen became an issue.

"So, how was it?" I asked breathlessly.

He swallowed hard and then said, "It was…appealing."

I laughed before kissing him again.

He did not hesitate this time.

**END**


	6. In Silence

**In Silence  
**by SlwMtionDaylite

**Disclaimer:** Unfortunately, I own nothing. Paramount, et al. own all. I really wish they would let me borrow Spock for a while though.  
**Rating:** G  
**Genre:** Angst  
**Pairing: **Spock/Uhura (implied)  
**Word Count: **400

**Summary: **_I resent those around me for their ability and freedom to mourn. To cry....I must mourn in silence._

_Written for the Spock/Uhura LJ Community prompt "Silence"._

* * *

I have given my life to Surak's teachings, to the Vulcan way. I have given my life to logic. I did these things without a single regret.

Regret, after all, would be illogical.

My logic has served me well and I have served it unwaveringly. I do not wish to rescind my decision.

I do not wish.

However, today I find myself somewhat at a loss.

Beside me, in her steadfast devotion to me and her friends, Nyota stands. We are only two of many gathered together at the memorial service Starfleet arranged for its human officers to help them begin the grieving process. The service is something I would normally find to be illogical, for the dead can no longer care, but, as I said, I am currently at a loss.

I am here because Nyota requested that I come. I have found that I cannot deny her requests eighty-eight point seven percent of the time, even if they are illogical.

I could not tell you why.

Or, perhaps more accurately, my teachings do not allow me to tell you why.

I observe as those around me including Nyota, mourn the deaths of friends and comrades and even the destruction of my home planet, for I know many humans believe Vulcans to be an uncaring unemotional lot. It is an unnerving show of emotion. The act of crying has always been something I am uncomfortable dealing with. It is an unappealing act of emotional display.

And yet, I feel an unwelcomed feeling seeping through the wall of my inner mind.

Resentment.

I resent those around me for their ability and freedom to mourn. To cry.

I can do neither.

I must suppress those emotions. For I have chosen to follow the Vulcan way.

I give Nyota a slight nod as she looks to me, a hand running down my arm to grasp my hand briefly before touching her fingertips to mine, in the form of the _ozh'esta. _I allow her to draw whatever comfort from my touch as she can. She gives me a tight smile, something I noticed humans do when they are upset and yet, illogically, attempting to prove otherwise. She understands me. I will forever be in her debt for that. She returned to grasping my hand, tightening her grip briefly before nodding slightly and joining the congregation of mourners.

She understands.

I must mourn in silence.

**END**


	7. Illogical Serenity

**Illogical Serenity  
**by SlwMtionDaylite

**Disclaimer:** Unfortunately, I own nothing. Paramount, et al. own all. I really wish they would let me borrow Spock for a while though.  
**Rating: G  
****Genre:** Romance  
**Pairing: **Spock/Uhura  
**Word Count: **~200

**Warnings: **Written in Second Person. I know some people hate that.

**Summary: **What is illogical about something that has given you the serenity you have strived for all your life to achieve?

_Written for the Spock/Uhura LJ Community Prompt "Love is illogical by defintion"._

* * *

You have been raised to believe that emotions are illogical. You have chosen the way of Surak and this is his way. The suppression of emotions. It promised you the serenity that a life of emotion rarely allows you.

However, you did not find that serenity alone with your logic.

When you were a child, you asked your father why he chose to marry your mother, an emotional human. He gave you a logical answer. As Ambassador to Earth, it was his duty to understand the ways of humans. Marrying her, therefore, was logical.

This answer soothed your logical mind.

It did not satisfy your human heart.

But you did not allow yourself to dwell.

After all, you have been taught that emotions are illogical.

Love is, by definition, illogical.

But as you lay quietly in your bed, observing her sleeping form, you cannot help but disagree.

You reach across the bed and run a hand across her back. She buries her face further into the pillow, mewling slightly before opening her eyes. She looks at you and smiles.

Your lips quirk upwards.

What is illogical about something that has given you the serenity you have strived for all your life to achieve?

**END**


	8. Epilogue

**Epilogue  
**by SlwMtionDaylite

**Disclaimer:** Unfortunately, I own nothing. Paramount, Gene Roddenberry et al. own all. I really wish they would let me borrow Spock for a while though. The song that sparked the idea to this story and title is "Epilogue" by Kamelot.  
**Rating: **G  
**Genre: **Angst, Romance  
**Paring:** Spock/Uhura  
**Word Count: 200****Summary:** _It was a simple request. It was one he honored._

_Written for the Spock/Uhura prompt: Author's Choice: "These Days I Lived for You" over at the LJ Community._

* * *

Intellectually, Spock had always known that he would, with high probability, outlive her. Vulcans were capable of living for several decades, even a couple of centuries longer than humans. That was the way it was.

_Intellectually_, he had known this.

However, it had not prepared him for the day when it became reality.

And, really, how could it?

The day had come one century ago to the day. A day that should have faded with the passage of time remained strong, clear in his mind. Today, another year had passed. Today, he mourned the loss of his bond-mate.

Spock remembered the promise he had made to her on her death bed.

She had asked him to continue living. To not let life pass him by.

It was a simple request.

It was one he honored.

These days of his life were lived for her.

Now, as he neared the end of _his_ life, of his journey, he wished for silence. For peace.

He wished to join her. His precious Nyota, his _k'diwa._

But he knew not if life would bring another day.

So, he would do only what he knew to do.

He would continue living each day for her.

**END**

**Author's Notes: **Despite the title of this little story, this is by no means the end of this series of drabbles. :)


	9. The Logic of a Miracle

**The Logic of a Miracle  
**by SlwMtionDaylite

**Disclaimer:** Unfortunately, I own nothing. Paramount, et al. own all. I really wish they would let me borrow Spock for a while though.  
**Rating:** G  
**Genre:** Romance  
**Pairing: **Spock/Uhura  
**Word Count: **246

**Spoilers: **somewhat of a sequel to my one-shot "Inadequate"

**Summary: **_There was no Vulcan word for 'miracle….' Spock didn't believe in miracles…. there must be a scientific explanation for this._

_Written for the Spock/Uhura prompt: parenthood over at the LJ Community._

* * *

There was no Vulcan word for 'miracle.' For a race that prided itself on its logic, this was to be expected. After all, a miracle, as he understood it, could not be explained by science or any other logical means.

Therefore the belief in miracles could only be illogical.

Spock didn't believe in miracles.

Or rather, he _hadn't_ believed in miracles.

He was unsure whether he could categorize this recent development a miracle or not.

After all, there _must_ be a scientific explanation for this. Beyond the obvious, of course.

He had been informed that it was impossible. That, due to his mixed heritage, he physically and literally could not.

He had trusted that information as fact, for he knew Doctor McCoy was more than proficient in his field and would never purposely deceive him.

And as he stood in the sickbay, with Nyota and the good doctor smiling widely, Spock began to revisit his previous disbelief in miracles.

"Are you certain, Doctor?" he asked.

"I checked and double-checked. I'm certain," McCoy said, grinning ear to ear.

Spock looked at his mate, who had tears rolling down her face. He knew from the smile on her face that they were what she referred to as "happy tears."

She reached out and took his hand in hers, placing it on her flat abdomen as she rested her forehead against his. "Our little miracle."

He found himself inclined to agree.

Perhaps it had nothing to do with logic.

**End**

**Author's Notes:** I couldn't find a word for "miracle" in the Vulcan Language Dictionary. This led me to believe that perhaps Vulcans simply do not have a word for it.


	10. Taboo Love

**Taboo Love  
**_Written for the S/U LJ Community Prompt Table: forbidden_

by SlwMtionDaylite

**Disclaimer:** Unfortunately, I own nothing. Paramount, et al. own all. I really wish they would let me borrow Spock for a while though.  
**Rating:** PG-13 to R-ish? For suggestive-ness  
**Genre:** Romance  
**Pairing: **Spock/Uhura  
**Word Count: **100

**Summary: **_He shouldn't feel this – this forbidden pleasure. But he did._

_

* * *

_

Ecstasy. Pleasure. Desire.

These emotions flowed through his veins without reservation.

He shouldn't.

He shouldn't feel this – this forbidden pleasure – as her lips met his and their bodies joined as one.

He shouldn't.

But he did.

Perhaps it was the forbiddance that drove him to this act.

Perhaps he was tired of following rules and regulations, decrees and doctrines.

Rules and regulations say no.

Decrees and doctrines say it is illogical.

But as she arched her back against him, crying his name, and he joined her, spiraling, he felt complete.

And he realized there was nothing taboo, forbidden about love.


	11. For Him

**FOR HIM  
**_Written for the S/U LJ Community Prompt table :"What do you need?"  
__A companion piece to "Undulations"_

by SlwMtionDaylite

**Disclaimer:** Unfortunately, I own nothing. Paramount, et al. own all. I really wish they would let me borrow Spock for a while though.  
**Rating:** K  
**Genre:** Romance, Angst  
**Characters/Pairing: **Spock/Uhura  
**Word Count: **226

**Summary: **_He may not be able to openly grieve. But I can. _Nyota POV.

* * *

I watched in silence as Spock sat stoically in the captain's chair, unemotionally recording his log of the recent event.

The destruction of Vulcan.

To most people on the bridge, and to be honest, probably all of them, he could have been reciting a lecture on quantum mechanics, or whatever.

Cold. Unfeeling.

I know that's how most people view him, all Vulcans.

I know those, those precious few, who are aware of my relationship with him, wonder why. I know they wonder why a human woman would fall for an unfeeling walking computer.

They can wonder all they want.

I don't care what they think as I watch my lover struggle to maintain his control. They might not be able to see the depth of his pain, his grief.

But I can.

I could see it and it makes my heart ache to know he's in pain and must suppress it, when he really wants to give in.

I watched as his control falters.

He stood suddenly, heading for the turbolift. He didn't want anyone to see him break. But he shouldn't be alone.

I jumped to my feet and joined him in the lift just in time, as the door slid close behind me.

He may not be able to openly grieve. But I can.

And I will.

For him.

Because that's what he needs.


	12. Undulations

**UNDULATIONS  
**_Written for the S/U LJ Community Prompt Table: AUTHOR'S CHOICE: depth  
__A companion piece to "For Him"_

by SlwMtionDaylite

**Disclaimer:** Unfortunately, I own nothing. Paramount, et al. own all. I really wish they would let me borrow Spock for a while though.  
**Rating:** K  
**Genre:** Romance, Angst  
**Characters/Pairing: **Spock/Uhura  
**Word Count: **324

**Summary: **_I have heard them say that grief comes in wave. I have never understood what that meant. Until now. _Spock POV.

* * *

I have heard humans say that grief comes in waves.

I have never understood what that meant. After all, grief and other emotions are abstract concepts that cannot be given physical attributes. They could not be quantifiable.

So, suffice it to say, I could never understand what that meant.

Until now.

When I had watched my mother fall to her death mere seconds from being saved, I was struck with intense anguish. In the moments just after the destruction of my home planet after the survivors had been beamed aboard, I had felt nothing.

I was numb.

Perhaps it would be a correct assumption to say that I had been in shock. Too much shock to _feel _anything.

The grief would not come until later.

As I sat in the captain's chair - my chair - I did what was required of me by Starfleet regulations. I recorded my verbal account of what has happened.

Perhaps it was the act of retelling the event that allowed my emotions to take hold of me.

I had found myself suddenly overwhelmed by…a _wave _of emotion.

Vulcan - my home planet that had never truly accepted me for what I am, but my home nonetheless - was gone.

My mother had been murdered.

I suddenly had difficulty maintaining control of my emotions. I breathed slowly, deeply, trying to rein them in.

I found it difficult. Impossible, even.

So much so that I had to leave the bridge. It would be unbecoming of a Vulcan to suffer an emotional breakdown in front of the entire crew. It would be unbecoming of a _captain._

Nyota followed me.

I was grateful for her appearance. For her understanding, her knowledge.

I was allowed mere seconds to grieve.

Then, like a wave, it was gone.

I, like everyone else onboard, had a duty to perform.

It would not be until later that I would allow my grief to wash over me again.


End file.
